


Marlene's Diary

by egdramaqueen



Series: Marlene's Diary [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egdramaqueen/pseuds/egdramaqueen
Summary: Before Harry Potter was ever even thought of, his parents were students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But this isn't their story. This is the story of another girl, friends with both of them, before the Marauders were "The Marauders." Before Lily and James were "Lily and James." Marlene McKinnon had her own life and story. And she's going to tell it to us herself.





	1. Prologue

Lily looked around the dust covered room. It had remained locked for as long as she could remember, and she’d never questioned the rule not to enter. But curiosity overcame her that morning. Her eyes scanned the walls, covered in pictures and posters, obscured by the light grey flecks and cobwebs. She took out a wand from her back pocket, waved it, and said, “ _ Scourgify! _ ” The dust rose from the surfaces of the room into the air, swirled and vanished. Lily smiled, triumphant. 

A small stack of books on the dresser caught her eye; contrasting the environment set by the rest of the room. An unopened parcel sat on top, wrapped in twine securing a letter against the brown wrappings. Crossing to it, she saw the name “Sirius” scrawled across the envelope in fine cursive. Her heart skipped a beat. It was still sealed. She fought with herself for a moment, urging her to let it be. It was not hers to touch. For the second time that morning, her curiosity got the better of her. After all, she could reseal the letter after and no one would ever know. She slipped a finger beneath the seal and popped open the fold, removing the single page from within and read the letter, written in the same script.

 

> Dear Sirius,
> 
> I found this in the wreckage of the McKinnon’s cottage years ago. I believe she would’ve wanted you to have it. Please don’t let it fall into the wrong hands. If you’re reading this, you should be able to read  _ it _ as well.
> 
> I’m so sorry.
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Emmeline Vance

 

Lily’s heartbeat quickened. “James! Come here!” she called.

“What is it?” she heard his voice muffled from two stories below.

“I’ve found something!” she called back, placing the letter on the dresser and carefully peeling back the brown wrappings of the parcel. She heard footsteps scurry up the stairs. A moment later he was standing at the door, jaw dropped in shock.

“Lily, what are you doing in here?” He said in a loud whisper. “Dad would be furious if he found out!”

“He’d be furious at  _ you, _ ” she sneered, a hint of pride in her voice. “He never gets mad at  _ me _ . He thinks I’m a perfect little angel, remember? Besides he and Mum won’t be home for hours. They’ll never even know.” She turned her back on him, her attention on the parcel. 

“You get away with everything,” James groaned, joining her at the dresser. She finished removing the wrappings to find a black leather bound book with a silver clasp.

“What is that?” James asked.

“I think it’s a Diary,” she responded. 

He snatched it from her hands, clicking open the lock. “It’s blank,” he said, flipping through the pages. He looked up at her in horror as a thought struck him. “You don’t think it’s the one from when Mum and Dad were at school, do you?”

“Don’t be stupid, why would it be here? And besides, that one was destroyed, remember?”

“But Dad said it was blank when he found it and so is this one!” He said, turning it to face her. Lily looked at the pages, strewn with ink.

“You really are thick, aren’t you? Or have your glasses stopped working?”

“What are you on about?” he replied. 

She snatched the book back from him, open to the alleged blank page in the middle he’d shown her, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, slid her black hair behind her ear, cleared her throat, and read aloud, “ _ Fifth October, 1975. James Potter is the biggest nerd on the planet! _ ”

“Oi!” James protested, grabbing at the book.

“It’s written here! Not my fault she could see the future!” Lily yelled, moving it out of his reach. She continued to read aloud quickly, “‘ _ Oh my God. I can’t breathe. Sirius showed me a piece of parchment he’d stolen from James’ notebook. Had little hearts drawn all over it, with LE+JP written in giant letters.’ _ Aww, who’s “LE,” James? _ ” _

“I don’t bloody well know!” James moved to look over her shoulder. “Where are you reading that from? There’s nothing written there!”

She looked up into his eyes, and saw genuine confusion in them. “You really can’t see anything?” He shook his head. She suddenly remembered the last line from the letter.  _ “If you’re reading this, you should be able to read  _ it _ as well.” _ She grabbed the letter from the dresser, and shoved it in his face. “Read this, quickly.”

His eyes scanned the page. “Who’s Emmeline Vance?”

Lily shrugged. “A friend of Sirius’, I guess? I’ve never heard of her.”

James scowled, thinking hard to remember if he’d hear the name before. “Woah!” he exclaimed after a moment.

Lily started in surprise. “What?”

He snatched the Diary from her hand yet again, and his eyes flew back and forth on the page, holding it out of her reach.

“James Sirius Potter, give that back!” she yelled at him, trying to get it back from him. It was no use, his arms were much longer, and he much taller.

“Hold on, I’m reading!” He said, fending her off with one arm.

She stopped fighting instantly. “You can see it now?”

“Yeah!” he said in wonder. He paused, staring at the words on the page, in deep thought. “L.E. …. You don’t think it stands for Lily Evans, do you?”

Lily’s brown eyes widened in shock behind her glasses. “...you think it’s about Dad’s parents?”

“How many other James Potter’s do you know of besides me?” he asked, turning his head back to the black leather book.

“Well stop, I want to read it, too!”

“Why should I?”

“Because I found it!”

“Well it was addressed to ‘Sirius’ and I’m the only one in the family who has that in their name.”

“You know perfectly well it wasn’t for you. We can read it together.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, as she scowled at him. “Fine,” he conceded, lowering his arm.

“Should we get Albus, too, then?” She asked.

He shook his head. “He’ll just tell Mum. And you know how freaked out she would be if she found out we were reading a Diary that had been… y’know....  _ Magicked. _ ”

“True,” she replied with a sigh and plopped down on the edge of the bed. James sat down next to her, flipping through the pages back to the beginning. And the two siblings began to read, side by side.


	2. First Year - Young and Naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you give a ten-year-old witch a diary in the seventies?

1 January, 1971

Dear Diary,

Hello! My name is Marlene. I’m 10 years old. You should probably know a bit about me and my family because I expect I will talk about them lots. I have one older sister. Her name is Clara, and she’s 13. My Mum’s name is Anne and my Dad’s name is Stephen, but I don’t call them that. I call them “Mum” and “Dad.” I have a secret to tell you, Diary. We’re a magical family! My Dad’s a wizard, and my Mum, sister, and me are witches! My sister goes to a school called Hogwarts, and is in the house called Hufflepuff, like Dad. Mum was in Ravenclaw. And me? I’m going to be in Gryffindor! That’s the one where the brave and cool people go. Like me. I expect I’ll be the most popular girl when I go to Hogwarts next year. There’s a lot of things that I must do, so my Mum has said I should make a list of “resolutions” which she says means things I have to accomplish. My hand is tired now, though, so I think I will write it tomorrow instead.

* * *

2 January, 1971

New Years Resolutions!

  * Turn 11
  * Receive Letter from Hogwarts
  * Buy all materials early
  * Become magical genius
  * Make friends with other students in my year before term starts so will be very popular like Clara even more popular than Clara. Most popular. Everyone will love me.
  * Go to Hogwarts
  * Get sorted into Gryffindor
  * Have perfect boyfriend
  * Have first kiss (very cool thing if first)
  * Become expert matchmaker
  * Rule Hogwarts like a Queen in her castle, I have ascended past princess.
  * Make smart friends who will help with homework
  * Stop talking in sleep. Very uncool. 



Alright. These are all the things I will have done by the end of the year. Now I just have to wait until my birthday… one month from tomorrow. Ugh. I WANT MY LETTER NOW. Must remain patient. Clara says being impatient means being spoiled and being spoiled is not cool.

* * *

6 January, 1971 

Accidentally made pencil holder explode today... Bobby Miller said I was weird. I got angry. Must not happen again. Mum is very angry with me. She said she wishes she had homeschooled me instead, but then she wouldn’t have been able to work and I’d have to be around my mum ALL THE TIME. I think I would die.

* * *

2 February, 1971

Oops. Forgot to write for a bit there. But GUESS WHAT! My birthday is tomorrow! I turn 11, which means… (drumroll please) I’LL GET MY LETTER FROM HOGWARTS!!! AHHHHH!!!! It’s so close I can smell it.

* * *

3 February, 1971

MY LETTER FROM HOGWARTS IS TAPED BELOW, I HAVE BEEN DANCING AROUND MY BEDROOM FOR AN HOUR, BEST. DAY. EVER.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

> Dear Ms. McKinnon,
> 
> We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.
> 
>  
> 
> Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.
> 
> Yours sincerely,
> 
> Minerva McGonagall
> 
> Deputy Headmistress
> 
>  
> 
> HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY
> 
>  
> 
> UNIFORM
> 
> First-year students will require:
> 
>   1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
>   2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
>   3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
>   4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)
> 

> 
> Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.
> 
> COURSE BOOKS
> 
> All students should have a copy of each of the following: 
> 
> _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>  _ _by Miranda Goshawk_
> 
> _A History of Magic  
>  _ _by Bathilda Bagshot_
> 
> _Magical Theory  
>  _ _by Adalbert Waffling_
> 
> _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
>  _ _by Emeric Switch_
> 
> _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>  _ _by Phyllida Spore_
> 
> _Magical Drafts and Potions  
>  _ _by Arsenius Jigger_
> 
> _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>  _ _by Newt Scamander_
> 
> _A Guide to Defensive Magic  
>  _ _by Eliza Wellington_
> 
> OTHER EQUIPMENT
> 
> 1 wand  
>  1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>  1 set glass or crystal phials  
>  1 telescope  
>  1 set brass scales
> 
> Students may also bring a pet if they desire.
> 
> Yours sincerely,
> 
> Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus
> 
> Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

This is it. It’s actually happening. I am actually going to Hogwarts. I could faint. I might faint.

* * *

4 February, 1971

I did not faint, I am very proud of myself. I reread my letter at least 500 times. So excited. Cannot contain.

* * *

5 February, 1971

Mum is getting annoyed with me talking about Hogwarts. Must contain myself or she might threaten not to let me go.

* * *

3 May, 1971

I’M SO SORRY, I AM BACK, I’M TERRIBLE. Clara gets back from Hogwarts in less than two months! I am very excited to see her.

I lost my Diary for a bit, it fell in the crack between my bed and the wall. Found now! Will not lose again.

* * *

2 August, 1971

**9 a.m. -**...Lost Diary again. Listen, I never claimed to be dependable, alright? ANYWAY EXCITING NEWS! We’re going to Diagon Alley today! Clara’s book and equipment list came yesterday, so time to go! FINALLY! Will keep updated!

**11 a.m. -** Have just arrived in Diagon Alley! Came by Floo Powder. Travel by fire is very impressive. Mum is taking Clara to get her things and Dad is with me (thank goodness). Going to get wand first! Very excited

**12 p.m. -** Wand is beautiful. Perfect. Unicorn Hair, 12 ¼”, Aspen, Pliable. So white. Will look like elegant ice queen.

**4 p.m. - I** am home now, finished shopping! Hogwarts here I come!

* * *

30 August, 1971

TWO DAYS. I am never sleeping again. My trunk is packed and I am READY TO GO. Clara helped. My big sister is very nice. I told her it’s best if she doesn’t talk to me at school though, because it’s uncool to have an overbearing family. She laughed. I was serious. I have not met any other incoming first years. Will have to find other way to become very popular quickly.

* * *

31 August, 1971

**Midnight -** OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

1 September, 1971

**9 a.m. -** WE ARE ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR TO KING’S CROSS. Clara yelled at me to stop hitting her. Can’t. Too excited. Must get out excitement before seeing other students. I will adapt cool exterior once I leave the car.

**10 a.m. -** Have arrived at King’s Cross. Dad wanted to push my trolley, I refused.

> _“Dad, I can’t look weak in front of the other students.”_
> 
> _“It’s normal for parents to help push their kids trolleys, Marlene”_
> 
> _“Yeah, the weak ones"_

He’s letting me push the trolley. I win. Will update once I am on the train.

**11:30 a.m. -** Finally seated! Brick wall thing is starting to get less terrifying. Clara’s sitting with her friends. They’re pretty and don’t seem too stupid. Good. Mum cried saying goodbye. Expect she will write almost every day. Lunatic woman. Have found compartment with two other girls. Both seem very nice. Names are Emmeline and Mary. Emmeline is very tall with dark hair. Doesn’t show her teeth when she smiles. Odd. But nice. Says she likes Quidditch, so will probably stay friends with her so we can practice together. Mary is shorter than me, much darker, and has very large smile with very nice teeth. I like it a lot. She laughs at every joke, even the bad ones. She says her parents are muggles! Very excited, I’ve never met a muggleborn before. She’s a bit odd too, but that’s to be expected if she was raised by muggles. Like them both very much. Neither seem too weird. Am happy to not have been in cabin with any weirdos.

**5 p.m. -** AHH. An older student came by to suggest we change into our school robes since we’ll be getting to Hogwarts very soon. It’s cool. I’m fine. AHHHH. It’s cool.

**6 p.m. -** HAVE ARRIVED. Giant man told us to follow him to the boats. Must put away Diary for now. Will update as soon as we have reached the castle.

**6:45 p.m. -** So. Many. First years. Scary woman greeted us at Hogwarts. Name is Professor McGonagall. Very stern. I like her. Taking us to be sorted now!

**8 p.m. -** I AM IN GRYFFINDOR!!!! YESSSS!!!! Clara waved to me when I walked into the hall. Waved back quickly before anyone could see. Boy with black hair was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor. Slytherin table gasped. Don’t know why. I’ll ask him later. Twin girls (I assume? They look the same and have the same last name) in Gryffindor too. Red headed girl to Gryffindor. Slimy boy near me groaned. She sat next to the twins. Mary was put in Gryffindor right before me. Emmeline is in Ravenclaw. Very sad, I liked her. Slimy boy is in Slytherin. Not surprised, he looked like a Slytherin. 11 first year Gryffindors in total! 5 boys and 6 girls, including me. Three of the boys and one girl are very quiet. Time for feast! Will write more later.

**10 p.m. -** In Gryffindor Dormitory! Red haired girl is named Lily. Like her lots. Very sassy and very pretty. Other Gryffindor girls names are Dorcas, and Anna and Isabella. Anna and Isabella are twins. They keep talking to each other in Spanish, I don’t know what they’re saying. Must learn to understand Spanish or read minds. Dorcas is the quiet girl from the feast. Her bed is next to mine. Lily’s on my other side though, so it’s alright. Like Lily and Mary very much. I am so happy. But wish Emmeline was here. Must find good boyfriends for them.

* * *

2 September, 1971

**1 p.m. -** Have changed mind about Dorcas. She’s very nice and funny. Must have just been nervous yesterday. She says she likes to read a lot. Good, need smart friends. Sat next to her during first lesson in Charms. We have the lesson with the other first year Hufflepuffs. Loud boys sat at on my other side, too. Their names are Sirius and James. Really, only one of them was loud. The one with glasses, James. Other one was actually cool. Think I will be friends with him. Charms doesn’t seem too difficult. Like our professor very much. He is very small and adorable.

**4 p.m. -** Have decided I like both of the loud boys, Sirius and James. Told them I have deigned them worthy of my friendship. They said they were honored. Like them very much, are very funny.

**9 p.m. -** Oh no. Lily does not like boys. Said they were very mean to her friend on the train. Asked if she meant the boy in Slytherin. She said, “How did you know?”

> _“I heard him groan when you were put in Gryffindor, and then he kept looking at you during the feast.”_
> 
> She smiled and said _“That’s Severus. He’s my best friend.”_
> 
> _“Ew, why?”_
> 
> _“Don’t say ‘ew’! He’s the one who told me I’m a Witch.”_
> 
> _“Your parents didn’t tell you? Wasn’t it a bit obvious growing up, though? Your parents using magic and all?”_
> 
> _“My parents can’t use magic. Or my sister. They’re muggles.”_

She looked ashamed for some reason. I told her I hadn’t realized she was muggleborn.

> _“Severus told me it didn’t make a difference being muggleborn, but I haven’t met anyone else who is.”_

I told her Mary is! She looked very relieved after that. She’s glad not to be the only one.

> _“Severus made it sound like it’s really rare.”_
> 
> _“It’s not. And if he’s in Slytherin he’s probably not very nice,”_ I told her.
> 
> _“He’s not nice to Tuney, but she’s not very nice to him either.”_

Tuney is Petunia, Lily’s sister. She sounds very mean.

> _“Well I don’t like him,”_ I told her. _“He looks like he smells like fish.”_

She laughed a little at that. 

> _“He does a bit.”_

* * *

3 September, 1971

**2 a.m. -** Can’t sleep. Mary snores very loudly. It’s very funny. Dorcas can’t fall asleep either. She and I are trying not to laugh.

**9 a.m. -** Breakfast with Sirius and James this morning was very funny. Apparently their roommate, Peter, also snores very loudly. Have not met Peter yet. Maybe he and Mary will be perfect snoring couple together. Must meet and decide. Have double Potions today with the Slytherins (Euck!) 

**4 p.m. -** Potions was… not as terrible as I expected it to be. Lily and Mary sat at the table across from me and Dorcas. Slimeboy walked in after us and looked very upset that Lily did not save a seat for him. He sat across the room with other the Slytherins. Interesting, our Professor is head of Slytherin house, but actually seems very nice.

**9 p.m. -** Just came back from dinner. Met two more of the Gryffindor boys. Dev and Peter. Dev is very quiet and seems a little snooty if you ask me. Peter is short, but seems nice, and kind of annoying. He makes bad jokes. Think he and Mary will be perfect for each other.

**10 p.m. -** Mary just got back to common room! Introduced her to Peter. I think he fell in love at first sight. Aww. Little snoring love. I will make it happen.

* * *

4 September, 1971

**8 a.m. -** We’ve only had two days of classes and it’s already the weekend? Explain that to me. Not complaining, just don’t understand the logic behind it. Oh well.

**9 p.m. -** Very nice day. Met last of the Gryffindor first years. Name is Remus. Skinny quiet boy from first night. Can’t tell if he’s very shy, or what. He was buried in a book though. Have decided he and Dorcas are perfect for each other as both are shy, bookworms and therefore perfect for each other. Found out Dev’s older brother is also in Gryffindor in the same year as Clara, named Parth. Have not picked my future boyfriend yet. Must examine older students. Probably a second or third year.

Anyway. Predictions of future love lives:

  * Peter and Mary (too easy, too obvious)
  * Dorcas and Remus (perfection romance love)
  * James and ____ (must find someone as idiotic as him)
  * Emmeline and... Sirius?? (not convinced yet, but will make effort)
  * Slimeboy Severus and no one, the boy is weird
  * Me and future rock star boyfriend
  * Lily and future rock star’s less-charming, less-attractive twin brother



* * *

7 September, 1971

Potions again yesterday. AND DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS. Very fun. Today had Charms, History of Magic and FLYING!!! Flying was with all other first years. Emmeline, James, a hufflepuff boy who I don’t know, and me were the best at it. I’m not surprised. (dramatic hairflip)

* * *

8 September, 1971

Seems cruel to assign 11 year olds this much homework already. Could not possibly get worse. Must make smart friends.

* * *

9 September, 1971

Dorcas, Lily and Remus are all very smart. Must keep them.

* * *

11 September, 1971

DRAMA! Asked Sirius today why the Slytherins glare at him all the time. He told me his entire family’s been in Slytherin and they don’t understand why he’s in Gryffindor. He doesn’t like his family very much, he says. Especially his cousin, Bella. He says she’s evil. Her two younger sisters are both still students here. Andy and Narcissa, 7th and 5th years. Narcissa is a prefect. Sirius doesn’t like them either. Only person in his family he seems to like is his little brother. He doesn’t say it, but I can tell.

* * *

20 October, 1971

DON’T BE MAD AT ME, DIARY! I had too much homework. No free time to write. IT’S NOT MY FAULT!

Update on life: Dorcas, Lily, Mary, and I are very good friends. Lily still says Slimeboy is her best friend. Trying hard not to be offended. I was TOTALLY right about Peter and Mary. They hold hands all the time. Clearly they will get married. Dorcas and Sirius are probably my best friends. Sirius is an idiot but it’s okay. We both like to listen to music and dancing like idiots so I guess it works out.

* * *

22 October, 1971

I still have not found my perfect, older boyfriend. I am very annoyed at this. I feel the need to explain why it is necessary that I do.

  1. Having a boyfriend means that you are instantly more popular. Everyone likes you if you have a boyfriend.
  2. You are instantly cooler. “Sorry, I’m going on a date with my boyfriend, I can’t study with you”
  3. lots of presents from boyfriend
  4. someone to look nice next to me while I RULE THE SCHOOL (don’t pretend he will be king, there can only be one ruler at Hogwarts and it’s ME)



* * *

24 December, 1971

I thought school for magic was going to be so much EASIER. Anyway am home now for holiday so can relax! CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW!!! EEEK

* * *

25 December, 1971

Crying because my friends are wonderful. But like in a cool way. Crying in a cool way. Ahem. Got presents from Dorcas, Lily, Mary, Em, and Sirius! Got presents for all of them as well, and James and my family, too. Happy Christmas!

* * *

Year in review:

  * Turn 11 (yep)
  * Receive Letter from Hogwarts (yep)
  * Buy all materials early (no, but not my fault)
  * Become magical genius (arguable)
  * Become most popular student in Hogwarts (basically accomplished)
  * Go to Hogwarts (yep)
  * Get sorted into Gryffindor (yep)
  * Have perfect boyfriend (...not yet)
  * Have first kiss (*sigh* no)
  * Become expert matchmaker (YES. Peter and Mary are proof)
  * Rule Hogwarts like a Queen in her castle (working on it)
  * Make smart friends who will help with homework (yep)
  * Stop talking in sleep. (...shut up)



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my tumblr friends @pighmypuff, @youvegotenoughnerve, @askwhathasthiscometo, and @quidditchismykink for BETA reading. You can find my blog at @egdramaqueen as well!


End file.
